Hazard
by Psycho Sin Mafia
Summary: When a symbiote is sent through a portal, he finds himself in Gotham, and alligns himself with the Joker and other criminals against Batman and Superman.


Niether Spider-man or anything from his series, or Batman and those characters belong to me. Spider-man is the property of Stan Lee and Marvel, Batman belongs to DC comics.

Pain. That's what he was feeling. Pure, simple, undeniable pain. Jake Stevens wasn't sure what happened to make him feel such pain, but it was coming to him, bits and pieces. He remembered trying to steal some electronics. He remembered colors. Black, red, Blue, then green. He remembered running away, hiding in a warehouse. He remembered being cornered by Doctor Octopus, who pointed some super-high-tech-gizmo at him, firing a bright white beam, using him as a test subject. He found himself in a white space, nothing at all around him. It felt as though he was flying. That was when the pain started. He watched helplessly as a green and black goo wrapped around him, sliding inside of him through cuts, watching his skin change until he was unrecognizable. After that, the pain ended, becoming replaced with anger, and rage. "Great Power, venom, scorpion, MJ, Daily Bugle, Responsibility, Rules, Spider", these words and more raced through his mind.

As Batman drove the Batmobile, he ignored Joker's singing from the passenger seat. He had captured Joker during his attempt to blow up the bank and was taking him to Arkham Asylum. Just before turning onto an overpass, he noticed the storm had gotten worse, lightning bolts littered the sky and it was starting to rain. But then the lightning bolts started to change color, becoming blueish-green, with the rain becoming chunkier. Suddenly, a giant black and green blob landed on his windshield, forcing him to stop.

"Ewwww. Hey Batsy, Is Hawkgirl in town? Cause I think she may have just crapped on your car." Joker said, before laughing at his joke. Batman watched as the goo ran down the windshield, and off his car, settling on the street. Opening up the hood of the Batmobile, the Dark Knight stepped out, looking at the strange substance. After a moment he realized the goo was moving, getting bigger. Stepping back he watched as it took a chaotic looking humanoid form, with a dozen sharp looking teeth, with fireball looking eyes. The creature shook its head, looking around,

"Who or what are you?" Asked Batman. The creature simply looked at him, as though it had never seen something like him before. Taking out a batarang he asked again.

"I'll only ask you once more, what are you?" Instead of responding the creature charged at him, which the Dark Knight easily ducked, throwing his batarang at him, which hit with a wet thud, before sinking inside of its body. Turning it threw out a punch, which extended, hitting Batman with force he hadn't expected considering its liquid looking body. He realized that the creature must be like Clayface, able to morph its body and harden at will. Throwing an exploding Batarang at it, he watched as the creature exploded, scattering then reforming. As the fight went on, Batman began to get the feeling that whatever it was was getting more used to its powers, becoming more dangerous. Ducking under a punch, its back flew outwards, hitting Batman. As he tried to get up he was grabbed and threw the Dark Knight over near the railing of the overpass. As he shook his head, trying to come up with a plan, one of the policemen who had just arrived fired a shot at the creature, which hit it in the shoulder. Letting out pained cries, it checked on its wound, but stopped when it realized the bullet had done no damage. The bullet hole wobbled like a pebble tossed in a lake, before closing up.

"_**Ok, that was weird. Cool but weird."**_ It spoke for the first time, before shrugging, spinning around to face the Dark Knight, hitting him with a hammer-like fist, sending him back. Fortunately he jumped over the next attack, causing the green and black creature to crash into a car with such force the back end of the car broke the railing, winding up over the side of the bridge. Shaking its head, it turned to look at Batman, who tackled him off the bridge sending both of them down a 30 foot drop, landing hard. Reaching into his belt, he grabbed the Batclaw, firing it at the creature, passing through its face and head hitting the wall. Suddenly he felt a pull, and realized that the batclaw and cable were being sucked into its body. Pressing the button which released the cable from the launcher, he watched as the cable was pulled into its face like a piece of pasta. Its face remorphed, gruesome as ever, when it doubled over and covered its mouth.

"_**Suddenly, I feel sick."**_ It spoke. Then it uncovered its mouth, "throwing" up what he thought was slime of the same color of its own body, covering the Dark Knight, tightening around his body. As he struggled to break free he heard panicked screams. Looking up he realized that the people in the car had started to get out, and that one of them, a girl no more then 2, had accidently tried to leave from her door, which was currently hanging over a 30 foot drop. As the girl's mother screamed for help, batman watched helpless as the girls grip on the car slipped. To his surprise the creature leapt, catching her in mid-air, sticking to the side of the bridge.

"_**Interception at the goal line and the symbiote makes a run for the endzone."**_ Batman watched as the creature back-flipped over the railing onto the bridge, handing the girl to her mother, before jumping onto the trunk of the car, staring down Batman, whose eyes darted behind the creature just in time to see a blue dart slam into it, knocking it down next to Batman in a puddle. Turning, he looked up at Superman.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the Man of Steel.

"I passing by saw you having a bit of trouble, so I came to help out."

"I don't need help." He replied, turning to see the creature reforming itself. "But as long as you're here, any idea what that thing is?"

"Never seen anything like it, anything I should watch out for?"

"It can manipulate its body, extending itself and hardening, sort of like dealing with a smaller expired looking clayface."

"_**Hey, no fair, offside's, 15 yard penalty."**_ Hearing a strange rumbling they both looked down, just in time to see two tendrils burst out of the ground, hitting them in the face. Knowing that his window of opportunity is fast closing, the creature rushed forward, forming its hands into a club, hardening himself as much as he can.

"_**He's at the 50, the 40, the 30!"**_ Hearing the voice, Superman looks up in time to get hit in the face with the club with all of the enemy's strength, sending him flying back into Batman. Shaking his head, the Kryptonian gets up, intending to finish the fight, but he realizes that whatever it was he and Batman had been fighting, it had left. Looking around with his X-ray vision, he was discouraged to find he could not see the creature anymore. Batman looked at him, and then stiffened. Using his grappling hook, he climbed up to the bridge he had been on previous, running to the Batmobile, confirming his fears: Joker had escaped in the fight.

At Jokers hideout at the factory of the one armed bandit Novelty Company

Harley Quinn undid her loves strait-jacket as quick as she could, helping him out of it. She had been planning an attempt to break Joker out of the Asylum when she was surprised at his return.

"So, what happened Mr. J?" She asked.

"Truth be told Harley, I've got no idea. One moment Bats is driving me along, the next some glob of a thing is kicking him around. I'd love to be able to see that again, and if I'm right we will" He told her as he walked around their hide-out. Kicking his feet up onto a table, the clown prince of crime grabbed a stack of cards. As he began to shuffle, one of his goons ran into the room.

"Boss, something's in the alley, beating up our guys, and it ain't no Bat."

"Well well, sounds like our charming and slimy friend wants to see us. Come on Harley, let's be hospitable guests and see him." Joker said as he straightened his tie, walking over to the alley exit, where his strange rescuer was surrounded by a trio of his goons. He decided not to interrupt and instead watch. This thing had taken on Batman and had done a good job of it: his goons would be like playthings to this thing. Joker watched as one punched it in the stomach, and then laughed when he realized it was being sucked into the things body, before being tossed into a dumpster.

"Guess he didn't taste do good." Quinn joked. Another of the henchmen jumped at it, and was sent into the wall with a forceful punch. Joker looked behind the last of the three, noticing movement behind him, a tendril of some sort, of the same color as the creature's body, removing a manhole cover. The creature then turned to the remaining henchmen, who looked very scared.

'_**BOO!"**_ It shouted, making him wet himself as he ran away falling into the manhole, cracking his head open on the side as he fell. The being shook its head its body language, what little it had, indicating amusement. As it chuckled the Joker noticed rows of sharp looking teeth in its mouth. Turning, it began to walk over to the Joker, who watched fascinated as the creatures body seemed to tighten. It wasn't a dripping mess of a thing anymore. It was instead a formidable looking thing, its body color was mainly black with what Joker was pretty sure was a green spider on its chest, the legs sort of fragmenting around it. Its body tone consisted of large muscles and a tall frame, its face now lacking the sharp teeth and mouth, instead processing flame looking eyes. As it approached, its attention was captured by the window showing its reflection.

"Well now, tall gruesome and brutal, what do I owe this visit? And just what do they call you?" Joker asked as the thing examined its new features. Slowly, it turned to him, putting its hands behind his back.

"_**I'm new in town, in case you didn't know. And you look like the sort of guy who really knows how to show off a town to its guests, am I right"**_

"Why, yes you are. Hahaha. This town is anything but dull."

"_**Good, I get bored so easily. Why don't you call me, Hazard."**_

This was a tricky one. I wasn't sure if I wanted to name the symbiote Hazard or Havok. I thought about setting up a poll, but couldn't come up with an ending that sounded good. Tell me what you think, please review. Toss me some thoughts or ideas.


End file.
